toms mistake
by allyjamo
Summary: i took this out of my dream but had to change it abit rated t just for what might happern
1. Chapter 1

Summery- OK I am a bit weird but this is a dream I had but I changed it to fit this type of story. This is just after the spooks curse. Disclaimer I am not the owner of the wardstone chronicles but one character is mine hes called William.

Chapter 1 the first mistake

Tom was walking down into the town for the weekly previsions.

when he heard some one behind him so he slowed down, but he did not feel any of the cold shivers down his neck that warns him that something from the dark is near by.

So with that he carried on walking but the thing was getting closer so he flipped round switching his staff form his right hand to his left.

But to his surprise it was Alice.

"Alice aren't you suppose to be copying MR Gregory's books."

" he done nowt for me so I thought I would have a brake."

"I thought you'd had a brake five minutes ago"

"OK then I'm going back to the musty old books but tell me this what if you get attack"

"i wont be long Alice its only getting the weekly previsions."

with that Alice walked back towards the house and tom headed towards the grocers.

I know its only short but I had writers block so iv finished the chapter for now I may only update on the weekends because of school


	2. Chapter 2

_**OK so I have been along while but I'm back from my holiday so it starts not time difference from the last chapter her we gooooooooo... oh and I am putting it in to first person from now onwards. **_

As I was on my way back I spotted a hungry looking boy so he gave the boy and three apples and two slices of bread and he ran of shouting

"mam mam iv got us a feast for us tonight."

I also heard he reply "what have you got?"

he answered "two bread and two and one apples."

"do you mean three apples honey and that is good that is the most we have had all week."

then I carried on back to the spooks house but that is when I saw her in the corner of my eye I could see a very attractive girl dancing he turned towards her she looked up there eyes met she walked over to talk to him.

"Hi my name is Isabella may I know your name" she said softly.

"yer I am tom" I said I was glad I wasn't wearing my cloak because then she wouldn't be talking to me.

"Right I have to go but it was good talking to you hopefully I will see you around" I would of liked to of talked for longer but Mr Gregory would kill me

she said "we will see each other a gen because because we both live around hear."

"bye"

"bye"

then I left.

OK so another short one but it is a bit longer than the other and it seems Alice has some competition

I have been on holiday so I didn't update but now I'm back but I'm working on 2 story's at once so I wont be updating much.


	3. quick note

Guys guys I have not gone I am still hear iv got a serious case of writers block but I'll be back (terminator) where did that come from okay so my Christmas present to you will be a new story and most likely 1 but there might be more.


	4. the lies begin

**I'm back and yes I know like iv said I'm working on 4 stories at once or have I. O yer I said that I would update but now I have.**

This time on lost no no I mean this time on friends no that's still not it oh ill just get on with it but don't for get the chicken is watching you

when I got back the spook seemed awfully odd because he was fast asleep curled up on the door step like a cat so I went to the back door to ask Alice about it.

"why is the spook asleep on the doorway." tom asked Alice.

"i don't know I think he was waiting for you what took you so long" Alice answered

"there was just some long lines at all the shops and some guy was talking to at butcher for a long time"

"oh good because I thought something had happened to you"

just then I felt a tug at the shopping bags and so the boggert took them from me.

"i think we'd be best to move in to the next room" Alice suggested

"yer shore come on then"

just that second the spook walked in and asked " where have you been tom."

and I told him the lie that I told Alice and he bought it.

Right now onto your Latin speech test.

Two hours later I had finished the test and corrected all the mistakes. And that is also the time that the spook told me that we were going to Alcatraz in the winter and I think he left part of it out.

The next day the bell was going of so I headed to it I saw it was just the mail man so I collected the mail and headed back to the house when I got there I saw that there was one for me from my mam so I opened it and it said.

Dear tom

I hope its going well were all good hear don't forget that you may visit any time hear is some Latin words you'll need …...

oh great first the spook is pushing me on my Latin and now my mum is now as well.

**I hoped you like it you asked I gave **


End file.
